<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and In Health by Velace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463231">In Sickness and In Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace'>Velace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Emma Swan Problem [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Matchmaking, Mild Language, and i love them, they're so gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma have a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Emma Swan Problem [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/857828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and In Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See what I mean about the title and summary. They're not only bad now, but misleading.</p><p>Also, I changed the order of the series because this seemed like an earlier version of them. If you're from the future, this note refers to the one in Bliss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to her thoughts previously, Emma knows exactly where her magic has taken her to this time. She should know by now not to think about certain things, but her and Regina were having one of their not so good moments this week, and sometimes her mind just goes to these places without her permission.</p><p>The second she stumbles through the portal and sees a version of herself and Regina in the diner, at different tables across the room from one another, she has an answer to the thought that had crossed her mind only a few minutes earlier; yes, there is actually a world out there where the two of them aren’t together.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>She turns to try and find the exact point she entered so she could go back before her wife came after her, only to come face to face with said wife and a glare too intense for her not to know she’d be sleeping on the couch again tonight.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>A brow rises, the <em> what did you do now? </em>Unspoken. Unnecessary, but clear.</p><p>“Look,” she starts, because that is always a great way to start. Not. “I’m an idiot.” Regina nods and Emma continues, “Sometimes I have stupid thoughts.”</p><p>The brow rises even higher.</p><p>“Okay,” she concedes. “I have a lot of stupid thoughts. Often…” Regina nods again. Emma sighs, her lower lip already beginning to stick out. “I wondered if there was a world we weren't together.”</p><p>This time, the brows furrow.</p><p>“It was just a thought,” she quickly explains because, yeah they’re fighting, but the idea that Regina might think it was anything more than that is just- it’s plain stupid, actually. Even death won’t take her from Regina. “It doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Yes it does.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“No, it-”</p><p>“It means you’re an idiot.”</p><p>Sweet, blessed relief.</p><p>Emma groans. “You’re an asshole.”</p><p>“And you were just going to run away.”</p><p>Frowning, she asks, “What else would I do? I don’t want to be in a world where we’re not together. That sounds like Hell, and I’ve been to Hell. Didn’t like it. Not interested. Let’s g-”</p><p>She’s really not expecting the kiss given how pissed Regina has been with her these last few days, but it’s what she gets. She repeats her previous words back to herself as she enjoys her wife’s wonderfully soft, warm lips, and smiles in realization.</p><p>“Figured it out, did you?” The question is murmured against her mouth and, as she nods, arms wrap around her. “You’re going to give me diabetes.”</p><p>“If I do,” Emma mumbles, “you can go around telling people I make you sick.”</p><p>“I already do.”</p><p>“Mean.”</p><p>Regina smiles and kisses her nose as she runs a hand through her hair, and tugs gently at the ends. “I don’t like the thought of a world like this either,” she says, holding tighter to her when Emma tries to move them back towards where the tear to her portal should be. “We should fix it.”</p><p>Emma gazes at her, blinking steadily. If it weren’t for the constant lectures she received from Rumple and Regina both about messing with other world events and timelines, it’s something she herself might have suggested before the lectures had finally gotten through to her. As it’s Regina suggesting it, she decides not to argue because every Regina in every world deserves their kind of happiness, and the fact that every version of her will get it too is an added bonus. </p><p>There is the matter of their children, however. “The kids?”</p><p>“Amelia is having a big brother day and the twins are with your mother.” Bringing their heads together, Regina presses another kiss to her lips. It’s brief, light, but no less meaningful than any other they’ve shared. “We have a few hours to spare.”</p><p>“Sure that’s long enough to make them fall madly in love?.”</p><p>“Only took me a few minutes,” she murmurs.</p><p>Emma grins. “God, you’re worse than I am.”</p><p>“Guess we can make each other sick,” Regina replies, her own grin forming as she steps back and grabs Emma by the hand, pulling her forward. “Come on, make me fall in love with you again.”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>